familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Members of the House of Stewart/Stuart
High Stewards of Scotland First Hereditary High Stewart of Scotland #Walter FitzAllen, 1st High Steward of Scotland (1106-1177) m: Eschyna de Londoniis, heiress of Uchtred de Molla Second High Stewart of Scotland #Alan FitzWalter, 2nd High Steward of Sotland (1140-1204) #*m: 1st, Eva Sweynsdotter, daughter of Sweyn Thor'sson #*m: 2nd, Alesta, daughter of Morggan, Earl of Mar #**Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland (c1198-1246) m: Bethoc Crist #**David Stewart #**Leonard Stewart #**Avelina Stewart m: Donnchadh, Earl of Carrick #Walter fitz Walter #Simon fitz Walter #Margaret fitz Walter #Christiana fitz Walter Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward #Walter Stewart, 3rd High Stewart of Scotland (c1198-1246) m: Bethoc Crist (?-?) ##Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland (1214-1283) ##Sir Robert Stewart, Lord of Tarbolten and Cookston and Darnley ##John Stewart (?-1249) died in Egypt during the Seventh Crusade ##Walter Stewart (1225/1230-c1293) m: Mary I, Countess of Menteith ###Alexander Stewart, Earl of Menteith (?-bef1306) m: Matilda (Maud) (?-?) ####Alan Stewart, Earl of Menteith (?-c1310) m: Marjory ? (?-?) #####Mary II Stewart, Countess of Menteith (?-c1360) m: Sir John Graham (1347) ####Peter Stewart (?-?) ####Sir Murdoch III Stewart, Earl of Menteith (?-1332) ####Alexander Stewart (?-?) ###Sir John de Menteith (c1275-c1323) ##William Stewart (?-?) ##Beatrix Stewart (?-?) m: Mormear Maol Domhnaich (?-?) ###Maol Choluim I, Earl of Lennox m: Marjorie ? (?-?) ####Maol Choluim II, Earl of Lennox (?-1333) m: ? #####Mormaer Domhnall, Earl of Lennox (?-1365) #####Muireadhach (?-?) ###Donnchadh ###Unknown daughter ##Christian Stewart (?-?) ##Eupheme Stewart (?-?) ##Margaret Stewart (?-?) m: Niall, Earl of Carrick ###Marjory, Countess of Carrick m: Robert de Brus, 6th Lord of Annandale ####Christina Bruce (c1278-c1356) ####King Robert the Bruce (1274-1329) ####Isabel Bruce (1275-1358) ####Niall de Bruce (c1279-1306) ####Edward the Bruce (c1280-1318) ####Sir Thomas Bruce (c1284-1307) ####Alexander Burce (c1285-1307) ####May Bruce (c1282-1323) ####Elizabeth Bruce m: Sir William Dishington ####Margaret Bruce m: Sir William de Carlyle ####Matilda Bruce m: Aodh, Earl of Ross ##Sybelle Stewart (?-?) Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland #Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland (1214-1283) m: unknown wife ##James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland (c1243-1309) ##Sir John Stewart of Bonkill (c1245-1298) m: Margaret de Bonkyl (Bonkill) ###Sir Alexander Stewart of Bonkyll (?-1319) ###Sir Alan Stewart (?-1333) ###Sir Walter Stewart (?-?) ###Sir James Stewart (?-1333) ###Sir John Stewart (?-1333) ###Sir Robert Stewart (?-?) ###Sir Hugh Stewart (?-?) ##Andrew Stewart (a.k.a. Andrew Steward), Esq. (c1245-?) ##Elizabeth Stewart (c1248-bef1288) m: Sir William Douglas ###Sir James Douglas (c1286-1330) ##Hawise Stewart (c1262-?) m: Sir John de Soules (?-1310), Guardian of Scotland James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland #James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland (c1243-1309) m: either Lady Cecilia de Dunbar or Lady Giles de Burgh; by one of these women James had the following issue: ##Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward (1293-1326) ##Sir John Stewart (?-1318) ##Sir James Stewart (?-?) ##Egidia Stewart m: Sir Alexander de Menzies of Durisdeer Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward #Walter Stewart, 6th High Steward (1293-1326) *m: 1st, Princess Marjorie Bruce *#King Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) *m: 2nd, isabel de Graham *#John Stewart of Ralston *#Andrew Stewart *#Egidia Stewart m: 1st, James Lindsay of Cranson; m: 2nd, Hugh Eglinton of Ardrossan; m: 3rd, James Dougald of Dalkeith and Arbroath Kings of Scotland King Robert II of Scotland #King Robert II of Scotland 1316-1390) *m: 1st, Elizabeth Mur (?-bef1355) *#King Robert III of Scotland (1337-1406) *#Prince Walter Stewart, Lord of Fife *#Prince Robert Stewart, Duke of Albany (c1340-1420) *#Prince Alexander Stewart, Earl of Buchan (1343-1404) *#Princess Margaret Stewart m: John of Islay, Lord of the Isles *#Princess Marjorie Stewart m: 1st, John Dunbar, 5th Earl of Moray; m: 2nd, Sir Alexander Keith *#Princess Johanna (Jean) Stewart m: 1st, Sir John Keith; m: 2nd, Sir John Lyon; m: 3rd, Sir James Sandilands *#Princess Isabella Stewart m: 1st, James Douglas, 2nd Earl of Douglas; m: 2nd, David Edmonstone *#Princess Katherine Stewart m: Sir Robert Logan of Grugar and Restalrig, Lord High Admiral of Scotland *#Princes Elizabeth Stewart m: Sir Thomas Hay, Lord High Constable of Scotland *m: 2nd, Euphema de Ross (?-1386) *#Prince David Stewart, 1st Earl of Caithness (1357-c1386) *#Prince Walter Stewart, 1st Earl of Atholl (?-1437) *#Princess Margaret Stewart (?-?) *#Princess Elizabeth Stewart, Countess of Crawford (bet1356-1370-?) m: David Lindsay, 1st Earl of Crawford (c1360-1470) *#Princess Egidia Stewart King Robert III of Scotland #King Robert III of Scotland (1337-1406) m: Anabella Drummond (c1350-1401) ##Prince David Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1378-1402) ##Prince Robert (?-in infancy) ##King James I of Scotland (1394-1437) ##Princess Margaret Stewart (?-bet1450-1456) ##Princess Mary Stewart (?-?) ##Princess Elizabeth Stewart (?-?) ##Princess Egidia (?-in infancy) *illigitimate children: *#James Stewart of Killbride *#John Stewart of Ardgowan Blackhall King James I of Scotland #King James I of Scotland (1394-1437) m: Lady Joan Beaufort (c1404-1445) ##Princess Margaret Stewart, Douphine of France (1424-1445) ##Princess Isabella Stewart, Duchess of Brittany (1426-c1495) ##Princess Eleanor Stewart, Archduchess of Austria (1433-1480) ##Princess Mary Stewart, Countess of Buchan (bef1428-1465) ##Princess Joan Stewart, Countess of Morton (bef1440-aft1486) ##Prince Alexander, Duke of Rothesay (1430-1430) ##King James II of Scotland (1430-1460) ##Princess Annabella, Countess of Huntly (c1433-1509) King James II of Scotland #King James II of Scotland (1430-1460) m: Mary of Guelders (c1434-1463) ##An unnamed son (1450-1450) ##King James III of Scotland (1451-1488) ##Prince Alexander Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany (c1454-1485) ##Prince David Stewart, Earl of Moray (c1455-1457) ##Prince John Stewart, 1st Earl of Mar and Garioch (1457-1479) ##Princess Margaret Stewart of Scotland (c1455-?) *By an unknown mistress: *#John Stewart, Lord of Sticks (?-1523) King James III of Scotland #King James III of Scotland (1451-1488) m: Princess Margaret of Denmark (1456-1486) ##King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Ross (1476-1504) ##Prince John Stewart, Earl of Mar (1479-1503) King James IV of Scotland #King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) m: Princess Margaret Tudor (1489-1541) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1507-1508) ##Prince Arthur Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1509-1510) ##King James V of Scotland (1512-1542) ##Prince Alexander Stewart, Duke of Ross (1514-1515) *illigitimate children with Marion Boyd: *#Alexander Stewart (c1493-1513) *#James Stewart (c1494-1554) *#Catherine Stewart (c1495-1554) *illigitimate children with Margaret Drummond: *#Margaret Stewart (c1497-?) *illigitimate children with Janet Kenndey: *#James Stewart, Earl of Moray (bef1499-1544) *#Margaret Stewart (?-in infancy) *#Jean Stewart (?-in infancy) *illigitimate children with Isabel Stewart: *#Lady Jane Stewart (1502-1562) King James V of Scotland #King James V of Scotland (1512-1542) m: Mary of Guis (1515-1560) ##Prince James Stewart, Duke of Rothesay (1540-1541) ##Prince Arthur Stewart, Duke of Albany (1541-1541) ##Queen Mary of Scotlad (1542-1587) *illigitimate child with Lady Elizabeth Stewart: *#Adam Stewart (?-1575) *illigitimate child with Christine Barclay: *#James Stewart *illigitimate child with Elizabeth Bethune: *#Jean Stewart (?-1588) *illigitimate child with Elizabeth Shaw: *#James Stewart (c1529-1557) *illigitimate child with Euphame Elphinstone: *#Robert Stewart, 1st Earl of Orkney (1533-?) *illigitimate child with Elizabeth Marmichael: *#John Stewart, Lord Darnley (c1531-1563) *illigitimate child with Margaret Erskine: *#James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray (c1531-1570) *illigitimate child with unkown mistress: *#Robert Stewart (?-1581) *illigitimate child with unknown mistress: *#Margaret Stewart (?-?) Queen Mary Stuart of Scots #Queen Mary of Scotlad (1542-1587) *m: 1st, Francis II of France (1544-1560) *m: 2nd, Henry Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany *#King James IV and I (1566-1625) *m: 3rd, James Hepburn, 1st Duke of Orkney (c1534-1578) King James IV and I #King James IV and I (1566-1625) m: Princess Anne of Denmark (1574-1619) ##Prince Henry Frederick Stuart, Prince of Wales (1594-1612) ##Princess Elizabet Stuart (1596-1613) ##Princess Margaret Stuart (1598-1600) ##King Charles I of England (1600-1649) ##Prince Robert Stuart, Duke of Kintyre (1602-1602) ##Princess Mary Stuart (1605-1607) ##Princess Sophia Stuart (1607-1607) King Charles I of England #King Charles I of England (1600-1649) m: Princess Henrietta Marie of France (1609-1669) ##Princes Charles James Stuart, Duke of Cornwall (1629-1629) ##King Charles II of England (1630-1685) ##Princes Mary Stuart, Princess Royal (1631-1660) ##King James II of England (1633-1701) ##Princess Elizabeth Stuart, Princess of England (1635-1650) ##Princess Anne Stuart, Princess of England (1637-1640) ##Prince Henry Stuart, Duke of Gloucester (16401680) King Charles II of England #King Charles II of England (1630-1685) m: Infanfta Catherine of Braganza (1638-1705) *illigitimate child with Marguerite or Margaret de Carteret: *#There were letters that claimed she had Charles also known as James de la Cloche (1644-1669) *illigitimate child with Lucy Walter (c1630-1658): *#James Crofts, later Scott, 1st Duke of Monmouth (1649-1685) *illigitimate child with Elizabeth Killigrew (1622-1680): **Charlotte Jemina Henrietta Maria FitzRoy (1650-1684) *illigitimate children with Catherien Pegge (c1635-?) **Charles FitzCharles, 1st Earl of Plymouth (1657-1680) **Catherine FitzCharles (1658-d young) *illigitimate children with Lady Barbare nee Villiers (1641-1709) *#Lady Anne Palmer (Fitzroy) (1661-1772) *#Charles FitzRoy (1662-1730) *#Henry FitzRoy (1663-1690) *#Charlotte FitsRoy (1664-1717) *#George FitzRoy (1665-1716) *#Barbara (Benedicta) Fitzroy (1672-1737) *illigitimate children with Nell Gwyn (1650-1687) *#Charles Beauclerck, 1st Duke of St. Ablans (1670-1729) *#James, Lord of Beauclerk (1671-1680) *illigitimate child with Louis Renee de Penancoet de Kerouille (1649-1734) *#Charles Lennox, 1st Duke of Richmond (1672-1723) *illigitimate child with Mary "Moll" Davis (c1648-1708) *#Lady Mary Tudor (1673-1726) King James II & VIII #King James II of England (1633-1701) *m: 1st, Lady Anne Hyde (1637-1671) *#Prince Charles Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (1660-1661) *#Queen Mary II of England (1662-1694) *#Prince James Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (1663-1667) *#Queen Anne of Great Britain (1665-1714) *#Prince Charles Stuart, Duke of Kendal (1666-1667) *#Prince Edgar Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (1667-1671) *#Princess Henrietta Stuart (1669-1669) *#Princess Catherine Stuart (1671-1671) *m: 2nd, Mary of Modena (1658-1718) *#Princess Catherine Luara Stuart (1675-1681) *#Princess Isabel Stuart (1676-1677) *#Prince Charles Stuart, Duke of Cambridge (1677-1677) *#Princess Elizabeth Stuart (1678-1678) *#Princess Charlottte Marie Stuart (1682-1682) *#Prince James Fracis Edward Stuart, Prince of Wales (1688-1766) *#Princess Louis Maria Teresa Stuart (1692-1712) *illigitimate children by Arabella Churchill (1648-1730): *#Henrietta FitzJames (1667-1730) *#James FitzJames, 1st Duke of Berwick (1670-1734) *#Henry FitzJames, 1st Duke of Albemarle (1673-1701) *#Arabella FitzJames (1674-1704) *illigitimate children by Catherine Sedley, Countess of Dorchester (1657-1717) *#Lady Catherine Darnley (c1681-1743) *#James Darnley (1684-1685) *#Charles Darnley (?-d young) Descendants of Prince Robert Stewart, Duke of Albany (c1340-1420) #Prince Robert Stewart, Duke of Albany (c1340-1420) #*m: 1st, Margaret Graham, Countess of Menteith (1334-1380) #*#Lady Janet Stewart m: Sir David de Moubray #*#Lady Mary Stewart m: Sir William Abernathy, 6th of Saltoun #*#Lady Margaret Stewart m: Sir John Swinton, 14th of the Ilk #*#Lady Joan Stewart m: Sir Robert Stewart, 1st Lord of Lord #*#Lady Beatrice Stewart m: Alexander Leslie, 7th Earl of Ross #*#Murdoch Stewart, Duke of Albany (1362-1425) #*#*m: 1st, Joan Douglas #*#*m: 2nd, Isabel, Countess of Lennox #*#*#Hon. Robert Stewart (?-1421) #*#*#Hon. Walter Stewart (?-1425) #*#*#James Mor Stewart (?-1429) #*#*#Lady Isabel Stewart m: Sir Walter Buchanan #*#Lady Margery Stewart m: Sir Duncan Campbell, 1st Lord Campbell #*m: 2nd, Muriella Keith (?-?) #*#John Stewart, 2nd Earl of Buchan (1381-1424-) #*#Robert Stewart, Earl of Ross #*#Lady Elizabeth Stewart (?-?) m: Maclom Fleming *illigitimate children with Margaret Drummond: *#Margaret Stewart (c1497-?) *illigitimate children with Janet Kenndey: *#James Stewart, Earl of Moray (bef1499-1544) *#Margaret Stewart (?-in infancy) *#Jean Stewart (?-in infancy) *illigitimate children with Isabel Stewart: *#Lady Jane Stewart (1502-1562) See Also *Descendants of William Douglas (1610-1682) *Clan Stewart *House of Stuart *Category: House of Stuart *Category: Stuart Scotland Sources Books Internet Category:Noble houses of Scotland